


She could not promise that.

by quakingitup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: After s5 finale, F/M, Gen, Phil is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakingitup/pseuds/quakingitup
Summary: Philindaisy prompt: Phil and Melinda are in Tahiti; Melinda and Daisy are secretly communicating about finding a new way to save him





	She could not promise that.

May looked over the waves, the sand the sun. It was amost six, one more day beginning. She let her body move in the comforting slow moviments. Phil was still sleeping. He would wake close to ten, joking about his old age and sleeping in late but she knew. That he wanted to make love to her every night, just in case it was the last, she knew he was weaker every day and it took its toll, he slept longer, deeper.

A May had those hours to keep a hold of herself. To let go of the heartache so she could enjoy what could be very well his last day.

She finished her morning exercise and took a long shower, locking the door and after she got ready, taking a small metal circle from a hidden place behind the sink. she sat on the ground and closed her eyes touching it to her forehead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Daisy sighed sitting in her bunk looking at the small metal circle. She had stolen it from the dead Taryan Kasius guards, before it all went to hell. She pretty soon figured out that they connected by microvibrations, that made the strange metal emit particular energy frequencies and connected to the one configured at the same time. Before leaving Tahiti, she vibrated the pair, back to back at the same time. and every single morning she spent anywhere from 2 minutes to an hour, time passed in a different way so they never stayed too long.

She touched it to her forehead and opened her eyes focusing them on the woman in front of her. She coulnt help a small smile, causing May to smile back. Coulson was still holding on.

“Anything?” May tried not to hope. Daisy was trying to find ways, consulting Enoch and any alien database she could get her hands on. The trouble was that Coulson did not have a physical wound to be healed.

Daisy nodded slowly. She was trying to look into May eyes but her eyes kept shifting all over the place because she knew May would be against the idea.

“There is a single substance that we know works on him. On this same wound.” Daisy begins carefully as she watches the older woman eyes narrow. “Kree blood”

She watches as May takes a step to her “The last of the GH – 325 was destroyed Daisy”

Daisy nods before continuing.

“I know, I thought it was drug made from it. That they fabricated something from the blood but Elena said something, that they killed and brought her back many times. With blood.”

“The centipede serum is gone but there’s a very small sample of my mother’s DNA left. If Jemma could get her hands in a bit of kree blood she could be able to make sure he would not suffer through the symptoms.”

May tried to not let hope overwhelm her there was always a ‘but’. The kree were too far away for them to ask for a sample. The closest one was…

“Daisy tell me you are not planning what I think you are planning.”

Daisy knew it was for the best she did not feel guilty at all but May was giving her that look. The look that says she will be in so much trouble. But desperate times call for desperate actions.

“There is a single kree that was almost on earth and is still close by.”

“Yes! One who wants you as his slave. Daisy! You may and up killed, or taken, you can not go.”

Daisy was not looking at May because she didn’t want to see the wetness in her eyes. The pain in saying that. Because Phil would die for sure if she didn’t try.

“I have to.” There was nothing May could do to change her mind.

She was startled by arms holding her, they never attempted contact in there. As soon as she realized May was hugging her she hugged her back, tight. She let May give her the strength she needed.

“Don’t you dare die you hear me. I cant stand losing both of you. I just cant.” And Daisy could not see her face but she knew she was crying against her shoulder.

She could not promise that.

After all she was going after Kasius’ father.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me or leave prompts on tumblr on https://quakingitup.tumblr.com


End file.
